A New Life
by beachbabe12
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married and have two children. What challenges will they face and who will they come across in their married life? Rated just incase.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I only own the things J.K. Rowling didn't make up, like my own characters and some of the plot.**

'Harry come on or we'll be late' yelled Ginny from downstairs.

'James, come on, we have to be there now, don't you want to see Rachel and Alexandra?' asked Harry to his six year old son.

'Will Rachel be there?' asked James looking up at his father

'Sure they will, but we won't be there in time if you don't hurry up and put your toys away' he said smiling, James would only go if Rachel was going and it wasn't like Rachel would be going anywhere, it was her birthday dinner.

When Harry and James walked down the stairs Ginny had a glare on her face

'You couldn't walk just a bit faster?' she asked, with Lauren on her hip.

'He was putting his toys away, while talking about Rachel and then when I told him she was going to be there he speed up' he said.

Ginny laughed 'You should have told him when you first went up there; we would have been there by now'.

Harry laughed as they drove off to go to the Weasley's.

* * *

'Hermione, how are you?' she asked when she saw a bushy brown haired woman come out of the door to greet them.

'Ginny, how are you, I'm fine' she shrieked.

'Women' said Ron shaking Harry's hand with the one free hand he had, Rachel was holding his hand wearing a pink dress with shiny black shoes.

'How are you Ron?' asked Harry.

'Great, Alexandra said her first word the other day and Rachel is turning six today, as you know because that's why you're here' she said grinning 'how are you going?'

'Fine, James was all exited about coming, because of Rachel and Ginny is all exited because it's Lauren's six month birthday'.

'Special' Ron said

'Yeah, this time in six months, Lauren will be one and Rachel will be six and a half' he said looking at Lauren on her mother's hip. She was beautiful she had Ginny's red hair (it wasn't very long, she only had a few stands as she's only six moths old) and Harry's eyes. James on the other hand looked exactly like Harry, same hair, same eyes.

Rachel had Ron's looks freckles and red hair, she had Hermione's eyes. Alexandra looked exactly like Rachel, she was just younger.

'Shall we go inside, the rest of the Weasley gang is inside and Lavender and Dean are inside, so is Parvarti and Padma'

'Are Padma and Parvarti married?' asked Ginny astonished.

'They sure are, and you'll never guess who they are married too'

'Umm . . . Parvarti's married to Seamus and I don't know who for Padma' said Ginny.

'You got Parvarti right, and I don't think you would have guessed who it was anyway, and just remember, Harry and Ginny, we didn't know who her husband was when we asked her to come' said Ron.

'I will keep that in mind' Harry said, raking his brain to think of who Padma could have married that was really that bad.

* * *

**Please Review. Chapter 2 should be up soon, look out for it in about two days. Hope you liked it.**


	2. It can't be

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K.Rowling made up, just the things I made up.**

**Hi, sorry it took longer than expected, I had so much maths homework! Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed: Lossenrhos and ellieo.**

**On to the story:**

* * *

Harry walked in holding James' hand; he saw Rachel and ran off.

'Mrs. Weasley, how are you?'

'I'm good thank you Harry dear, and how are you and the girls?' she asked preparing some snacks for the family and friends.

'Their great, it's Laurens's six month birthday today and Ginny's all exited, also how is Fred and George's shop going and how are the twin's twin's?' asked Harry

'Oh, their just over there why don't you ask them yourself?' she said smiling and waving her wand to make the knife stop chopping the carrots.

Harry looked over to where Mrs. Weasley had pointed, there in the middle of the room where two red haired men, standing with three little boys and a little girl.

'Fred, George, how are you?'

'Great, Alicia couldn't make it, she had to work, you heard she passed her healer examination and is now a healer at St. Mungo's, she treats burns and cuts' said George 'and Camille and Cameron learnt how to turn your enemy or teacher into a ferret just yesterday, I was so proud, I took them out for ice cream.' He said beaming at his children. They both had flaming red hair and green eyes. They were exactly like their father, they loved pranks and jokes.

'Hey Harry' said Fred coming over to see what they were talking about.

'Hey, how are you going, managing two boys so like you' he said grinning.

'Great, it taught them how to brew a love potion the other day, but I told them never to use it on your friends, just people you hate' he said beaming, obviously very proud that his kids caught on to pranks and tricks so well.

'Hey Ryan, Ben come here, say hi to Uncle Harry' he called to his kids, and two seven year old boys came running towards him.

'Hiya, Uncle Harry' they said together.

'Hey Ben, Ryan, how are you?'

'Good' they chanted.

'Okay, you run along and play with Camille and Cameron' said Fred, scruffing Ryan's hair.

'Okay dad' they said and run off, pushing anyone who got in their way, including Ginny who looked rather annoyed.

'Hey guys, you haven't said Hello to me and you just run past me, I feel unloved by my nephew's' she said pretending to wipe away a tear from her eye.

'Hullo Aunty Ginny' they chimed happily, hugged her briefly and ran off.

'Your boy's are so adorable' she said to Fred and Angelina.

'Oh, they are, but they are also trouble they take after Fred so much' said Angelina smiling.

'I love how cute Lauren turned out, your red hair and Harry's eyes, that's so adorable, and James looks so like Harry' said Angelina.

'Do you know who Padma's husband is?' asked Ginny suddenly remembering after seeing her twins sister walk past.

'No, I'm not sure, I didn't even know she was married' said Fred.

'Ok, I'm going to see how Harry's doing' she said walking past a bunch of little kids who were playing with James and Rachel.

'Hey Harry, have you found out who Padma's husband is yet' she asked looking around the room 'I wonder if they have kids, wouldn't that be adorable' she said sighing, her family was her life and she wanted everyone to have children and care for them.

'I don't know but . . .' he stopped and stared across the room.

'Harry?' said Ginny waving her arms in the air trying to snap him back to reality.

She looked over to where he was staring, she froze stunned, it couldn't be a Ravenclaw wouldn't marry . . .

'Malfoy' Harry whispered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. Thanks to those who already have. Until next time . . . **


	3. Another Harry?

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to: sweeite-pie-ginny, ellieo and lossenrhos.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.**

**Now time for the story! I hope you like it, please review.**

**

* * *

**'He might not be Padma's husband' said Ginny trying to reassure her husband. 

'Yeah, Hermione and Ron invited him to their daughters birthday dinner' said Harry sarcastically.

'Ok, you have a point but what if Draco married Pansy and they had a daughter and she's friends with Rachel' she said trying to think of any excuse to convince her husband that he wasn't married to a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor's sister.

'Again, Ron and Hermione wouldn't invite them even if they were best friends' said Harry knocking back another one of Ginny's suggestions.

'I'm going to go find Padma' said Ginny.

'And I'm going to go talk to Malfoy' said Harry

'No, Harry, you shouldn't you'll just get out of control and then you'll ruin you future daughter-in-laws birthday dinner' she said holding his hand 'just come with me, to talk to Padma, you know they might be deeply in love, and it's not like she's a Gryffindor, maybe they have kids' said Ginny, trying to persuade Harry into just thinking over what he was about to do.

'Okay, okay for you I will and hopefully they won't even be married or have any kids' said Harry, trying to convince himself that it wasn't possible Malfoy hadn't fallen in love with Pansy, even though no one could blame him she looked like a pug.

When Ginny and Harry finally found Padma, she was talking to Lavender and Dean, she was rather fat.

'She's fat, she's lost her pretty looks, she's fat' said Harry laughing, Malfoy wouldn't want someone who was fat; he would just go for someone skinny and pretty, although Pansy wasn't pretty.

Ginny shot him an evil glare 'You think she's pretty?' asked Ginny

'No I'm just saying Malfoy wouldn't marry someone who was fat' he said genuinely.

'Well your wrong, can't you see she's pregnant' she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, even though to most people it was, not many would say she's fat, especially who have already had two kids.

'Oh, sorry' he muttered.

Padma spotted them talking in the corner and called them over 'you're probably wondering who the father is' she said rubbing her stomach.

'Well, yes and no' mumbled Harry. She didn't hear him.

'It's Malfoy' she said and looked closely at Harry; she wanted to see his reaction.

'I tried to convince myself it wasn't true, but I knew it the moment Hermione said that she didn't know it was him and that she shouldn't blame her for anything' he said slowly taking deep breaths, she had confirmed there worst fears.

'I'm happy for you' he said after a couple of minute's silence.

'You are?' she stared at him shocked.

'I am, Malfoy wouldn't have married you if he didn't love you, he's father wouldn't have told him to marry you, even though he's in prison and you wouldn't have married a Slytherin if you didn't have some deep meaningful relationship.

Ginny sighed; she had married the most perfect person. He understood relationships and he loved their kids and her so much.

Lavender and Dean looked at each other and Padma hugged Harry; Harry didn't know what to do, he hugged her back, not looking at Ginny.

'Thank you so much, when Ron and Hermione went off at me I was like: what's Harry going to be like if these two are like acting loony' she finished and breathed deeply like she had released a weight on her shoulder.

'That's okay' he said and looked at Ginny 'I'm going to go talk to someone else now, if that's okay with you'

'Yeah go ahead, I'll keep talking to these guys' she said, he walked off feeling weird, he hadn't gone all crazy and yelled at Padma or lost his cool, he remained calm. He saw James and Rachel playing cops and robbers together; Rachel was the cop and James was the robber, it was the same every time, Rachel was always the good one and James the bad. Rachel was so like Hermione and James so like Harry.

He left them to continue playing and looked for Fleur and Bill; instead he found Charlie, he was talking to his wife about Dragons or something when he spotted Harry looking at him.

'Harry, you remember Sara' he said gesturing to his wife 'and this is Bethany, Caitlin and Nathan' pointing to all his children who were playing with Rachel and James.

'Of course I do, Sara is a muggle who works as a chef in a fancy restaurant down town' he said.

'That's right, she's the head chef and everything' said Charlie.

'No need to boast' said Sara 'Harry has a wife who he loves just as much as you and I love each other and they have kids too'

'I know, but I want everyone to love you just as much as I do' he said smiling at her.

'I think I'll leave now' said Harry and he turned to go, he saw who he had first been looking for, Bill and Fleur.

'Hello 'arry, wev been looking all ova for you' said Fleur, 'we wanted to tell you about 'arry's first word' she said proudly looking down at her baby boy in the pram.

* * *

**A/N: More soon, hope you liked it, please review.**


	4. Seating Arrangments

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, my internet was down. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, the chapter is dedicated to: sweetie-pie-ginny, ellieo, ThE DaRkeSt EyE, Sarahamanda and Blackcat121192.**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

'How long have you and Malfoy been dating?' asked Ginny.

'Oh, well' she blushed 'we were dating during Hogwarts, but no one ever found out, then we both ended up working at the Ministry so we were working together and we just kept seeing each other, when he proposed' she continued 'if your wondering why you and Harry weren't invited to the wedding was because no one was, not even our parents- it was just us, so please don't be upset'.

'I'm not upset, just surprised, maybe you could have another wedding with all your friends or have a bridal shower' Ginny suggested. Lavender nodded

'I never got to throw my best friend a bridal shower' said Lavender.

'I'll talk to Draco about it' she said, not convinced.

'So Lavender and Dean, are you still dating?' asked Ginny, she knew the answer was yes, but she had to change the topic, she didn't want to talk about Malfoy and Padma.

'Yeah, we are, that's why we are holding hands' said Dean uneasily.

'Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda had a mental blank and forgot everything' she lied.

'Wow, he looks like Bill' said Harry 'what was his first word?' he asked.

'Lauren' said Bill smiling, Harry knew exactly what he was smiling about, the Potter family had another future-in-law. James and Rachel and Lauren and Harry. Harry laughed, another match made in heaven.

Lauren and Harry were the same age, Harry was Bill and Fleur's child and Lauren was Ginny and Harry's child.

Bill and Fleur had four other kids (all girls): Katie is eleven, Isobella is nine, Hannah is eight and Catherine is four, then Harry who is eleven months.

'Are any of them you know . . .' asked Harry awkwardly 'werewolves' he finished.

'No, zank goodness' said Fleur 'we checked wiv the doctor ze otha day' she said.

Bill had turned out to be part werewolf and only transformed once a year, not once a month. He had scars from all the cuts, slashes and bites, he looked alright most of the time, he had a special make-up to put over his scars and took a potion once a month, just incase. Harry was so happy he was alright; he didn't want to be responsible for the death of a Weasley.

Also since Fleur was part Veela their children all turned out to be Veela's- apart from Harry.

Ginny walked away from Dean, Lavender and Padma and decided to go find Hermione. She was talking to Katie (A/N: Katie is Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter. Every time someone who is not quite familiar comes along I will tell you a bit about them so you don't get confused- there are a lot of children and characters in this story!) about a book she had just finished reading, Katie was like Hermione, she loved books, maybe not quite as much as Hermione though.

'Stop bugging her, Mione' said Ron coming over to see what she was talking about.

'Oh, I really don't mind, I would like to know more about the muggle world' said Katie honestly.

'Oh oh' said Ginny and Ron looking at each other 'here comes another Arthur Weasley' they said and laughed.

'Was granddad interested in Muggles?' asked Katie.

'Yeah, very much so, he loved them' said Ginny 'crazy about them. You know what you should do Katie, Hermione and Harry know a lot about muggles, you should ask them' she continued.

'I was just talking to Aunt Hermione about her favorite muggle books' she said nodding 'but I didn't know that Harry knew about muggles'.

'There's a lot you don't know' murmured Ginny, no one heard her.

James and Rachel came over.

'Mummy I'm hungry' said James.

'You sound like Ron and Harry' she said, James didn't know what she meant but Hermione giggled.

'Ron's still exactly the same' she said 'what's for dinner? is there more? Rachel are you going to eat that?' she said, she did a pretty good imitation of Ron, Ginny knew, she had to live with him for seventeen years.

They laughed and James and Rachel just looked at each other.

'Dinner should be served soon, oh look grandma's just laid the table' she said pointing to her mum.

'I have put name tags on the places you are sitting' said Mrs. Weasley proudly and she sat at the end of the table with her husband, Hermione and Ron sat at the other end and Harry took his place next to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny looked over at the name of the person who was going to sit next to her.

'Not Malfoy' she said loudly as he sat down next to her.

'Hello Weasley' he sneered.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	5. A Conversation with Malfoy

**Hi- thanks to all the people who reviewed:**

**sakura1221: Thanks for the note, I changed it- I hadn't noticed- thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**charmed1s-halliwells: Yeah, I already knew, I'm sort of wondering what to do with it though . . . anyway thanks for reviweing.**

**ellieo: Hi Ellie! Thanks for the review.**

**Quillian: Thanks for your review, here's the next chapter for you!**

**Sarahamanda: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

'It's Potter now' she said coolly 'where's your wife?' she said smoothly.

'She's next to Lavender and Dean and here I am with you and Potter'.

'Wow, it's a pleasure' she said and nudged Harry to help her, he hadn't noticed Malfoy was sitting next to her, he was to busy talking to Ron about the latest Quidditch World Cup.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked

'The same thing you are' he answered back 'celebrating the Weasley junior's birthday'

'Don't call my niece that!' shrieked Ginny quietly so no one could hear except Harry and Malfoy.

'You haven't changed one bit, I have no idea what Padma can see in you' said Harry coldly.

'Oh, I'm sure you can think of some reasons Potter'

'No, I can't' he said stubbornly.

'What about I'm sweet and sensitive around her and people that like me and I like them, but people I don't like I don't say anything when she's around, but she's not around, so . . . yeah'

'Sweet and sensitive' spat Ginny.

'Yeah and charm, how else would have I gotten her pregnant?' he said slyly.

'Sick, disgusting and gross should be on the list too' said Ginny.

'That doesn't make sense, these are the reasons why she likes me' he said smirking, but Ginny remained calm and collected.

'Maybe she likes that in a person' she whispered. 'Check mate' she thought to herself. He turned around and started to concentrate on his dinner.

Harry and Ginny joined Ron and Hermione's conversation.

'I have been telling Ronald here that Rachel should start school now, she can take lessons with me during the day and then Ron can help her with the homework I give her when I go off to work at night' she said.

'I think that's what we should do with James' said Ginny agreeing with Hermione completely 'except I could help him with both class work and homework'.

Harry nodded 'okay, what can I do?' he asked

'What? Harry you're meant to agree with me here and say maybe wait till a couple of years before they go to Hogwarts, not 5 years before' said Ron, outraged.

'Yeah but you know how much trouble some kids have when they are brought up with muggle parents, they don't know anything' said Ginny.

Hermione and Harry glared at her; they were brought up with muggle parents or relatives in Harry's case.

'I said some; Hermione you're the most talented Healer at St Mungo's and Harry you're the best Auror the wizarding world has seen, how can you think I would say such a thing?' she looked a bit hurt.

'Sorry sweetie' said Harry and kissed her hand.

'That's okay' she said. James and Rachel walked past.

'Hey sweetie, did you eat all your dinner?' asked Hermione.

'I ate some, then when I finished James ate the rest of my dinner' she said looking at James, who was eating a chicken wing.

'James! You don't eat off other people's plates even when they are finished, there is plenty on the tables for everyone' said Ginny, sounding very like Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed, Ginny was trying not to laugh at her son she smiled at him and Rachel. Malfoy turned around from talking to Parvarti.

'So' he said smiling at James 'I finally get to meet the new Potter'.

'Leave him alone Malfoy' said Harry and he lifted James up and placed him on his lap.

'I've heard so much about you, you're always in the _Daily Prophet _you know, you and your dad and how he defeated the Dark Lord' said Malfoy still smiling at James and paying no attention to Harry.

'My dad's a hero' said James proudly.

'Now, now James, let's go, you finished your dinner, we have to leave now, it's past Lauren's bed time' said Ginny getting up.

'Oh yes, the other Potter, heard all about her too, she looks like you and Ginny, not like this one' he said, also getting up.

'Yeah, we should be going, bye bye Rachel, thanks for the great party, see you at work tomorrow Ron, thanks Mrs. Weasley, bye' said Harry hurriedly, he grabbed Lauren out of the play pen and put her in the pram.

They waved goodbye to everyone and drove off.

'What a night' said Harry when he had put James and Lauren down to bed, Ginny was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

'I think we should ring Hermione and Ron and apologize to them about the sudden departure, we didn't even stay for desert' said Ginny reaching for the phone.

Harry and Ginny had muggle things and wizarding things; Hermione and Ron were the same, some muggle ideas were just a necessity for Harry and Hermione and Ginny and Ron didn't mind.

'Oh Hermione, we are truly sorry about leaving so suddenly, Malfoy was sitting next to me and when James and Rachel came along he started talking to James and I don't want any of Malfoy's ideas going in to James' head' she said speaking so fast Harry could hardly understand her.

After a bit of talking Ginny finally hung up and her and Harry went to bed.

* * *

**Next chapter should take a while- I have only just started to write it. **

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Luv Emma**


	6. Photographs & Memories

**This chapter is a bit different, I thought the story needed something to spice it up a little, I thought it was getting boring. A lot will be revealed this chapter, some stuff about Ginny and Malfoy's past and a cliffhanger ending. Next chapter shouldn't take as long to update, but it will take a while.**

**NOTE: I do know that James and Rachel are cousins and same goes with Rachel and Harry (baby Harry) but lets just make it that in wizarding world cousins can get married or something, anyway they are six years old they are not going to start dating or anything just at this minute.**

**Thanks to: Madame-S-Butterfly, YokaiChildoftheSouth, EagerReader93 and ellieo for reviewing. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

The next day went slowly; Harry and Ron went to work together and Hermione dropped Rachel and Alexandra as she had to work during the morning.

'Rachel couldn't wait to come over, she was all exited about showing James her presents' said Hermione when she dropped them off 'thanks for taking them on such short notice Ginny'

'That's ok, you better go now, you have to be there now' she said looking at her watch.

'Ok see you guys; have a fun time Rach and Alex, bye' and she apparated.

'Come on guys, I made pancakes have you had breakfast Rach?'

'Not yet Aunty Ginny' she chimed.

'Great, James is inside, I wouldn't be surprised if James hasn't eaten it all yet' she chuckled to herself.

When Ginny entered the kitchen James had syrup all over his face and all the pancakes were gone.

'James I told you not to eat all of them, you'll be sick, and you've left none for Rachel'

'I'm sorry mum, I was hungry' he said innocently.

'What after eating two people's helpings at Rachel's birthday party?'

'Sorry'

'That's ok; you're just a growing boy, go and play with Rachel while I make some more pancakes'

'Ok mum' he said and ran away out of sight.

Ginny sighed, she loved him so much, she was worried what would happen, there were lots of people out there who didn't like the fact that Harry had defeated Voldemort and wanted to keep his work going.

She decided to get out her old photo album and have a look at what her life used to be like.

She opened her photo album to the very first page, there she stood with her family; she slid her finger over the younger, carefree self. She sighed, things had changed.

She spotted her father, who was now back at his old job, working with muggles at the ministry. Her mother who now had sixteen grandchildren, she was always busy organizing social events and such.

Fred and George, who were inseparable and still are, now have four kids and wives. She laughed remembering how they used to go on double dates and they had proposed at the same time.

Ron, who had two kids and a loving wife. She shuddered remembering how they used to fight about stupid things like her boyfriends and how many people he had made out with.

Charlie, had three kids and a muggle wife he loved more than anything and that included dragons.

Bill, who had a great job, a beautiful wife (not that that mattered to him) and five kids.

Percy, who never visited and was career mad, he had no kids and no girlfriend- just a really good job as Minister of Magic.

She turned the page and she stood with her best friend: Hermione. She was holding her favorite book Hogwarts: A History, and if Ginny remembered correctly she had just passed her Defense Against the Dark Arts test with Professor Lockhart.

She flicked through scanning for something that would cheer her up, but instead she found a photograph of Malfoy.

The reason she was so cold towards Malfoy was that his father was the reason Dumbledore was dead and the reason her first child was dead; she burst out crying and sobbed.

'Theresa' she whimpered 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . it was his fault . . . blame him, please don't' she cried.

Ginny remember it like it was yesterday, which she would rather not have.

_She was at the final fight- it was Harry or Voldemort. _

'_Going to watch your dear little Harry die, right in front of your eyes' Malfoy's father had teased._

'_Don't joke about stuff like that!' she had screamed and slapped him._

'_Don't you touch me- mudblood lover' he spat and he had punched her right in the stomach._

_Her baby had only been a month old, she had just told Harry the other night and he had insisted she stayed behind- but she didn't._

_She passed out from the pain and three days later she had woken up- Harry by her side and he had big swollen red eyes._

'_She's dead' he croaked._

'_What? She can't be, I loved her so much, stupid, stupid Malfoy' she sobbed._

Ginny dried her eyes; she didn't want James and Rachel to see she was crying. 'Harry had handled last night so well, and here I am sobbing like a little girl' she thought.

She turned to the next page and found a photograph of her and Harry waving after he had won a Quidditch game in year three.

She smiled, she remembered that day, she had just wanted to kiss him then and there, but she didn't and it hadn't mattered, she ended up with him anyway.

The next page was her and her mother at the final task, just before Cederic Diggory had died.

She flicked through the pages and found some of the most important ones: Harry and her first date, when they gotten back together, when he had proposed and all the baby pictures of James and Lauren.

She closed the book and went to check on the pancakes.

'Are the pancakes ready yet Aunty Ginny?' asked Rachel.

'No sweetie, they will be soon, do you want to sit and wait for them?'

'Yeah' she said shyly.

'Good, where's James?'

'Dunno, we were playing hide and seek and I tried to find him but it was too hard so I left him there' she said innocently.

'Well we'll just go find him together so we can have breakfast' she said and she took Rachel by the hand and went outside.

'James, come out!' shouted Rachel.

'I know what will get him here' she muttered to herself 'James- pancakes are ready!' she shouted.

Nothing moved or happened, Ginny was getting worried, the kids had been playing for a while and Rachel had said it was hard to find him but he must be somewhere.

'James, please come out sweetie, your breakfast is getting cold' she yelled.

Rachel let go of Ginny's arm and went off to find him.

'Hey James, I found you' Ginny heard Rachel say.

'Jamsie, wake up, move, come on James we have to play later because the pancakes are ready' Rachel shouted.

'Isn't he moving, Rachel?' asked Ginny hurriedly.

'No' she said simply 'maybe it's another game'.

'Or maybe it's not' she mumbled 'JAMES, sweetie what happened?' she yelled when she saw his face, he was cold, from the snow and he was slowly turning a light shade of blue.

'We have to got to St. Mungo's he's not breathing, I have to ring Harry, THERE ARE TOO MANY THINGS TO DO AT ONCE!' she screamed, Ginny had no idea what to do, she had to illegally Apparate two underage children and ring her husband. She quickly picked up James and held on to Rachel hand.

'Don't be scared Rach it will be over soon, we are just going to the Hospital, James is a bit sick' she said calmly to Rachel who had started to cry.

Ginny closed her eyes to concentrate and in a second she was gone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Preview of next chapter: **Some of Ginny's past has been revealed it's now Harry's turn and more on Hermione and Ron and their kids. Also you find out what happened to James- what will it be? Can you give me some idea's? Please. Review, it will maje me update faster!

Beachbabe12


	7. Lavender and No Explanations

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, it has been a great help.**

**The chapter is dedicated to: sweetie-pie-ginny and EagerReader93 who reviewed. THANK YOU!**

**On with the story . . .**

* * *

Harry rushed into room one twenty for "Unknowable Causes" and stopped just as he entered.

'James' he breathed loudly.

'The doctors say he's going to be alright, but they still haven't found out what happened, the doctors say it's not their main priority to find out, there was a mass breakout of Dragon Pox, but that's not what he has' said Ginny.

'Harry!' shouted Mrs. Weasley as she bustled in the room to greet him.

'Hi Mrs. Weasley, how are you?'

'Oh dear, you are always so polite. When you are probably worried sick about your son you're asking me how I am.'

Harry and Ginny laughed.

'Harry! Ginny! How is he?' asked Angelina as she walked in with Fred, both holding one boy each.

'Uncle Harry' shouted Ryan and Ben at the same time 'Aunty Ginny.'

'Hi guys' said Ginny as she put on a smile and hugged her nephews.

'How's he doing?' asked Fred.

'They haven't figured out what caused it but they know he will wake up soon' answered Harry; he knew Ginny was probably tired of saying it.

'I heard Rachel helped you' said Angelina.

'Yeah' sighed Ginny 'Rachel found him. She's gone home now; Ron and Hermione are coming back with Rachel and Alexandra in the morning.'

'Oh good' said Fred 'George is coming with Alicia, Camille and Cameron around then too and Bill, Fleur and their children are coming around lunch time tomorrow.'

'It's because tomorrows Saturday that everyone is coming, no one is working' said Mrs. Weasley.

'I think I'll go get some dinner' said Harry 'what do you want Gin?'

'Just a sandwich thanks' she said and kissed her husband 'when you come back I'll go visit Hermione and Ron quickly to check on Lauren.'

'Alright, I'll be back soon.'

* * *

'That will be two sickles and three knuts' said the shop keeper.

'Thanks' said Harry as the woman passed the sandwiches over the counter.

'Harry? Is that you?' asked the shopkeeper 'it's me Lavender Brown.'

'I didn't recognize you, how are you?'

'I'm good. I heard you're married to Ginny' she said smiling.

'Yeah' he said, feeling awkward 'how are you and Dean?'

Her smile vanished 'we're good, do you still keep in touch with Ron?'

Harry looked at her, this was getting to awkward for him 'um . . . yeah, he's an Auror now.'

'Oh, is he married?' she asked, trying to sound casual.

Harry stared at her, now it was getting weird, the conversation was just getting worse and worse.

'Yeah' he said not giving away who he was married to.

'To whom?' she asked, not getting the hint.

'Hermione, she's a Healer and St. Mungos now' he answered quickly.

Lavender didn't say anything; she continued to wipe the bench.

Harry suddenly remembered she was at Rachel's birthday party.

'Didn't you know Ron and Hermione were married? You were at their daughter's birthday party.'

She stared at him, her eyes wide 'I thought something might have happened since them, you know' she said smiling a wryly smile.

'Lavender it's been a day, the party was yesterday' he said in disbelief.

'Oh I know' she said, still cleaning the bench 'bye Harry.'

'Bye Lavender, see you another time.'

Harry left the shop quickly; he had to get back to Ginny so she could go check on Lauren.

* * *

POP! 'Hey Hermione, just checking on Lauren' shouted Ginny as she walked into their lounge room.

'Hey Gin, how's it going?' asked Hermione as she lifted Lauren out of her crib and passed her to Ginny.

'Still not up' she sighed 'I wish I knew what it was, it's not cuts and bruises, he just passed out.'

'We'll be there in the morning to see him.'

'George and Alicia and their kids are coming then and if you want to stay Bill and Fleur and their kids are coming at lunch time.'

'Oh, well maybe we will stay till then. Any word on Percy?'

'No, but I don't blame him, he's the Minister of Magic' said Ginny 'well I better go, incase James is awake. Send my love to Ron and we'll see you in the morning.'

'Alright then' said Hermione and she hugged her sister-in-law goodbye.

'I saw Lavender at the shops' Harry told his wife when she returned.

'How is she?'

'She's good, but she kept asking all these questions about Ron and Hermione.'

'Like what?' asked Ginny curiously.

'Like are they still married and stuff like that' Harry told her.

'But she was at their daughter's party.'

'I know, and I told her that but she just smiled and said things might have changed since then.'

'Creep' muttered Ginny.

Harry laughed when he heard her 'doesn't matter. Ron loves Hermione and his kids so much, he wouldn't do anything to destroy it that.'

'I know but remember your sixth year. She was distraught when he broke up with her.'

'I think she got over it.'

'But you just told me . . . oh you are hopeless' she laughed.

'Mum? Dad?' came a voice from a small boy.

'JAMES!' shouted Ginny 'how are you honey?'

'Good. Where am I?' said James.

'At St, Mungos, you passed out at home and I had to Apparate you here.'

'Rachel . . . what happened to her? We were playing "Hide and Seek" and I felt funny then . . . then I was here' he said happily, like nothing mattered.

'Is that all you know?' asked Harry.

'Yes. Why? Was I meant to know more? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget what happened' he said and started to cry.

'No, honey, you aren't meant to remember what happened. You did really good remembering what you can' said Harry soothingly.

'Your son will have to stay here another week, I'm glad to see you're awake James' said the Healer 'I am Healer Jessica Greenane, would you like to know what happened to your son?'

'Yes' said Ginny firmly, taking Harry's hand.

'Your son . . .'

* * *

**So I know. . . you will have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens. Please tell me what you think.**

**Beachbabe12**


	8. An Explanation and Azkaban

**A/N: This is my best story so far and I thank all the people who have reviewed. I want to dedicated this chapter to Jess and Rachel. Because Rachel reviewed each chapter and Jess I want to wish you a happy birthday for Tuesday last week.**

**I also want to say I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I had no idea what to do with this story for a while and I just decided todat to update for all the people who want to read this.

* * *

**

'Your son has Perdducular fever, which takes over the body and makes you faint. It is quite rare but very curable. The reason why we didn't know what it was for a while was because Perdducular fever is hard to find in the body, it hides. James should be able to come out of hospital in about a week, but until then we'll keep him under our close watch because it sometimes can come back if we haven't destroyed all parts of the virus.'

Ginny and Harry were silent for a while. They looked down at James, he was colouring in a piece of paper with a man on a broom stick in the air.

They both felt relieved that their son wasn't in much danger, apart from the fact that there might be a slight chance for the fever to return.

'I'll leave you alone then and some Healers will be around every half an hour to check up on him,' she said quietly and left the room.

Ginny turned to Harry, 'I'll stay here, you can go and I'll come when he's asleep, ok?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, 'good idea. Night James, love you.'

'Bye dad, see you soon,' James said hugging his dad goodbye.

Harry sighed heavily as he walked outside, 'what a hectic three days,' he muttered.

* * *

Ron went home late one evening a week later. He had just had a busy day at work, going to Azkaban to check over the cells. He had to do that every month just to make sure. He sighed heavily and went on walking.

He felt sorry for Harry, his son was ill and expected home tonight. He checked the cells of Azkaban every week, just to make sure. He would stare at some of them for a while, thinking about what each of them had done to deserve their time in Azkaban. More than once he had gone with Harry, and watched his face as they passed Bellatrix Lestranges cell or the cell with Fenrir Greyback occupying it. He would scribble down some notes on each of them, paying attention to the way they reacted to him.

Harry had confessed to Ron that he remembered what Fudge had said to Madame Rosemerta and McGonagall when Sirius was on the loose. He had said "he merely looked bored and casually asked whether he could have the paper, said he missed doing the crossword puzzle." This was the thought that crossed Harry's mind every time he entered Azkaban. He wanted to check if any of them were like that, he knew that would be the sign of innocence.

Harry was now Head of the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but also qualified as an Auror. Harry was also in charge of Azkaban, he did not need to go there but he did. He had to sign the people into Azkaban and out of it.

Ron opened the door to his house and found Hermione with Rachel and Alexandra.

'Hello, what's up?' Ron asked his family.

'Nothing,' said Hermione quietly, 'you ready for dinner?'

'As soon as you tell me what's wrong,' said Ron.

'Lavender dropped by today, just for a quick chat,' said Hermione. 'Seemed to want to know all these things about you.'

Ron didn't know what to say, the only thing that seemed to come out was, 'oh.'

'Yes,' said Hermione, 'anyway, how was work?'

'Dismal,' said Ron as he watched Hermione smile. 'Why are you smiling?'

'Oh just because you used a word that I used this morning,' said Hermione.

'What?' said Ron confused.

'Don't worry about it; did you have to go to Azkaban today?'

'Yeah, but Harry didn't come with me, he said it would be a bit much for him today.'

'Definitely,' said Hermione approvingly.

* * *

'Hello Lauren, how are you?'

The small baby in her father's arms just smiled.

'Guess who's coming home tonight?' said Harry.

'Honey, you know Lauren can't talk,' said Ginny coming into the lounge room.

'I know, but she can understand me,' said Harry happily.

'Alright,' said Ginny, 'we have to go get James now.'

'Right then,' said Harry standing up, carefully handling Lauren in his arms.

'I'll just get my coat and I'll meet you there,' said Ginny quickly running up the stairs.

* * *

'He's in room 767, on the fourth floor, alright?'

'Thank you,' said Harry quickly.

They walked passed 765 and Harry stopped. A couple was sitting silently looking bored at the sight of a man watching them.

Ginny took her husbands arm and walked in, she then walked up to the man and said hello.

'Ginny, Harry! Wow, I can't believe you're here, well maybe I can seeing as your son is in the next room and I saw Harry at work today, but wow, it's really good to see you.'

'Nice to see you too, Neville.'

'I'm just here to see my parents. I see them most Fridays,' he said quickly.

Ginny and Harry were silent for a while and then Harry said, 'have they found a cure yet?'

'Still no cure,' said Neville sadly, 'but I'm glad Bellatrix is in Azkaban, she was really on my nerves when she wasn't,' said Neville.

'I know what you mean,' said Harry.

'Well we have to go see James now, but we'll have you and Luna round for dinner soon, alright?'

'Thanks Ginny, see you guys around alright?'

'Night Neville.'

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short, but I really wanted to update, thank you again so much.**

**The next chapterI have already started so it wont take long (I hope). Please review.**


	9. Dinner and Malfoy

**A/N: Hey, this will be the last chapter until my exams finish. Sorry! But for my parents my exams come first, I'm not even meant to be doing this now.**

**There is only going to be about four chapters left, but there might be a sequal. The climax of the story starts in this chapter! I hope you like it, please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

Months had passed and James had fully recovered. He was back to his normal self. Rachel had come to visit lots of times and each time she asked when he was allowed out of bed. The day he was, she was sick and wasn't allowed of bed for three days. But that was weeks ago now.

Today, three couples stood at the door. One of them, the Longbottoms, the other the Weasley's and the last one was the Weasley's.

The first of the Weasley's were Hermione and Ron, the second pair was Percy and Penelope Clearwater, just last week they had found out Percy had been seeing her for months and no one knew. So Harry and Ginny decided to have them round for dinner, along with the other people they had promised.

'Hi everyone, do come in,' Ginny welcomed everyone happily.

Rachel zoomed in to greet James and Hermione put Alexandra into the play pen with Lauren, they both giggled, happy to see each other.

Nick and Ian were Luna and Neville's children, Nick was three and Ian was five, they took care of each other and loved each other, there were no fights in the Longbottom family. It was peaceful and quiet.

The children had all played with each other before so they weren't shy, in fact it was quite the opposite, they were loud and happy around each other. Luna was also pregnant so there was going to be an addition to the family, and everyone was looking forward to it.

* * *

Dinner was a joyous occasion, Percy was not his normal self, in fact he kept telling them that he was having a really good time and that they should do this more often.

Hermione explained to them all that Rachel had started to learn a bit about magic, practicing small spells and learning a bit about potions and Herbology each day. Ron said it was really helping her and she knew quite a lot, she was going to be really smart when she went to Hogwarts.

Ginny and Harry were more relaxed about James' education. Both Harry and Ginny were smart and so were their grandparents. It would be very unusual if they weren't smart. They also knew that over time James and Lauren would learn a lot from just listening to their parents talk, they were growing up in a magical community and all their friends were from magical backgrounds, so really there was no escaping it.

Percy on the other hand, liked the sound of Hermione and Ron's idea and thought it was very smart of them to do that, he said it would benefit their children in every way possible.

Luna and Neville were with Harry and Ginny, they weren't not going to teach them anything but they weren't going to set up a little school in their house and make them learn all they had to before they went to Hogwarts.

* * *

By eight o'clock the little kids were asleep and the big kids were trying to stay awake but not succeeding very well. They all went home well fed and ready to have dinner with everyone again.

Harry met Ron at work the next day, Harry went into his office ready for a good day at work, what he found was the opposite.

Ron came in and laid the newspaper in front of him, he said nothing; Harry looked at the heading and felt that his day was already going abnormally wrong.

**Four Death Eaters Escaped, Thanks to Death Eaters Son, Draco Malfoy.**

A twenty year old boy at the time of You-Know-Who's death, Draco Malfoy lost everything. His mother, father and his life. His trial to put him in Azkaban was set for the fourteenth and when the jury read out its verdict they said "not guilty".

What a big mistake they made.

Since then he was happily married to Padma Patil and was expecting his first child in August this year. He said he's changed and had nothing to do with his fathers' plans in the first place.

But now, thanks to Malfoy, his father, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Avery are all escaped prisoners.

People are saying that Malfoy lost everything when his mother was killed by Harry Potter. Now he's out to get his revenge on all the Auror's and finish off You-Know-Who's work.

Auror's everywhere are currently looking for him and just like when Draco was thirteen, Dementor's are everywhere. Except this time their not looking for Sirius Black, their looking for him.

There is already one dead thanks to him as well, and who it is, is shocking people everywhere. The person he said he would love and hold till death is the person he killed. His wife and his unborn child, are now dead.

More on page six . . .

* * *

Harry swallowed, or tried to; his mouth had become more and more dry while he read the article. Just like people everywhere, to Harry the person who he had decided to kill was shocking. There were no more Patil twins, now their was just Parvarti Patil and her older sister. The mention of Sirius Black being as bad as Malfoy was slack to Harry, he had nearly stopped reading at that point, but Ron had told him to go on. He didn't want to turn to page six, there was nothing more to say, maybe how bad Malfoy was at school and things like that, but Harry knew all that.

"Auror's everywhere are looking for them?" Harry questioned the paper.

Ron answered promptly, "Percy didn't want to give you anymore to worry about so he told the paper in his interview that Auror's everywhere are looking for him."

"Thank goodness for Percy, I don't know what I'd have done if the paper was on my back as well as this gut feeling I've got."

* * *

**Not much dialogue in this chapter, but I liked it. I think the next chapter will have a bit of Malfoy's point in it. It won't be update for about a week, so I hope you don't mind. You should be happy I reviewed today!**


	10. The Note

**A/N: The response for this story has been great. Thank you so much, I'm planning that there are going to be four to five chapters left of this story. Then there might be a sequal. I'm not sure. It was a bit of a struggle to even finish this one. **

**Chapter Ten - The Note.

* * *

**

Ginny rushed along the dark corridors of the Ministry of Magic. James tried to keep up with his mother, but there was not point trying, she was in such a hurry she hadn't even noticed she passed her brother, Ron, on the way to Harry's office.

Lauren was busy giggling at the portraits that were moving, she waved goodbye to each one, frowning at the ones that didn't wave back to her.

Ron picked up James so he wouldn't have to walk so fast and he tried to catch up to his sister.

She entered her husband's office. Harry stood up and didn't say anything, there was no need to. She knew from the look on his face that the rumors were true.

"The phone has been ringing off the hook since people got the paper," Ginny told him.

He just nodded. Ginny paused, wondering whether to tell him or not, he already looked pretty depressed.

"Parvarti rang," she said quietly, finally deciding to tell him. Again he just nodded. "She said she wanted me to tell you that Draco left a note at the scene," Ginny didn't get any reaction from her husband.

"Parvarti has it and the Auror's haven't seen it, she wants you to be the only one who does."

Harry disappeared, Ginny was startled for a minute and she realised he must have Disparated to her house. Ron came in with James shortly after and he filled her in with some more news that Harry had just found out before Ginny had come.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of the Finnegan family's house. Parvarti was married to Seamus so she would be there.

She answered the door, her hair was messy, her clothed were wrinkled and her face was stained with tears, she looked a complete wreck.

"You want it?" she asked, not every saying hello, he couldn't blame her, not like he was in the mood to spread joy and happiness around the world.

She disappeared and came back as quickly as she'd gone. "Here you go," she shoved a piece of parchment into his hands, "don't want it back, I've read it so many times I've memorized it, bye Harry," she said and shut the door in his face. Not that he noticed, he didn't really care anyway. He scrunched open the parchment and read it quickly, then again for the second time, and the third, fourth, fifth and finally the sixth.

* * *

**To who ever cares and is bothered to read this,**

**Here is the letter of why I killed Padma Patil, or Malfoy, I don't care, never did. Actually that's a lie, I always cared. My mother, the only decent person in my life was killed. She was always the one saying to date the one you love. So for me, that was Padma. It didn't take her long to see that I was a decent person hiding behind an act of pureness and evil.**

**My family was always important to me, my father, my cousins, my aunts and uncles, and most importantly my mother. The one who always believed in me. **

**Potter? If you're reading this I want you to know that this was your fault. Actually scrap that, this was Voldemorts fault. If he hadn't started this whole thing in the first place, you wouldn't have had to of killed my mother. She would still be here, and so would Padma. **

**I also want people to know that mothers are funny, Potter knows, they'll die for you, and you would die for them (if you were old enough, hey Potter?) and I want people not to take advantage of them, but to love them, and tell them that, every chance you have. **

**Stupid, isn't it, what one little boy (you, Harry, you) can do to so many lives. **

**This wont be the last.**

**Good-day.

* * *

**

Harry was taken a back by the letter. It was confronting, it showed the new Malfoy, or the Malfoy that had always been there, but he hadn't shown anyone.

The next place he had to go was a muggle highway where three muggles had died. According to Karen, his secretary, Bellatrix had killed them.

"How Neville must be," Harry thought. He had been wondering ever since he got the news how Neville was taking the escape of the Lestranges.

When he got there, Ginny and Ron had already arrived.

"What's it like?" he asked Ron.

"Not good mate, they suffered. A painful death if you ask me. She tortured them first, Neville would know the curse well," Ron paused. Harry had never known Ron to say the curse he was talking about. "And then she killed them."

Harry didn't say anything. It was horrible. "Any note this time?" he asked.

"No, mate. Sorry, but we do know it's them."

"Why muggles though?"

"You know Slytheirns, hate them, don't they?" Ron answered.

Harry knew he was right. But there was something wrong.

It was bugging him. He read the note again and realised something he hadn't before. He read it out loud to Ron, just the second last line, the one before "Good-day."

Ron looked at him weirdly and repeated it, "This won't be the last."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, weird way to end the chapter, but I thought it was a bit spooky, and I had not other ideas. Please review.**


	11. Mothers Are Everything

**A/N: I'm very proud of myself, I updated yesterday and now I'm updating again! The chapter is very, what's the word, deep, emotional. I don't know. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. **

**Chapter 11- Mothers Are Everything.

* * *

**

"What does that mean?" asked Ron.

Harry thought about it, "this won't be the last murder, I think."

Ron nodded, deep in thought.

A man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes came up to Harry. "There has been another one, sir."

"Where?" Harry asked, he had no need to ask what because he knew what already. It was obvious.

"Small suburb in Kent," he said.

"Coming, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head, "no thanks, I have a pile of ironing to do at home and for once I think I'd rather do the ironing." She disappeared, probably to go pick Lauren and James back from the day-care at the Ministry.

Ron and Harry were gone in a flash, nothing said, just done.

* * *

They both arrived and saw that lots of the other police had too. This time it wasn't muggles, this time it was three witches.

"Names?" Ron asked a witch who had come to see what happened just outside her home.

"Leslie Quinn, Victoria Wilson and Susan Fate," she answered. She must have spoken to some of the Auror's around here.

She grabbed Harry's arm, tightly. "You have to make it stop."

He was looking into her eyes; she looked disturbed by what was happening.

"She; Leslie Quinn, was my sister. You have to stop him, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I will, I know where they are," he told her.

Ron looked at Harry, "why was he telling this person he knew where they were?" he thought.

She went back into her house after hugging Harry.

When he saw the look on Ron's face he told him not to worry. He did know where they were, it would all be in the note. But he had already figured it; it was obvious, well maybe it was obvious if you had lost your mother. And Harry had, so he knew exactly where he was heading.

When the witch had hugged Harry she had shoved a piece of parchment into his pocket. She had whispered, "find him, please."

**The last one wasn't my fault, Bellatrix did it. This one was, I knew Victoria Wilson, my mother was her godmother. I don't know why I killed her, maybe because she didn't look that upset that my mother had died. She didn't come to her funeral either. Most people didn't, they were all dead or in Azkaban.**

**The next place I'm going is special. I might see you there, if you can catch me in time.**

Harry knew it; he knew exactly where Draco was going. It was a good feeling to know where he was going. He was going to catch him.

He rounded up a bunch of Auror's and told them where he was heading. They said they would leave just as soon as they cleaned up the street and finished up around this street.

* * *

Ginny was at home, cleaning up, she had finished ironing. So she had started to wipe down the bench. Lauren started crying, which was odd because she was nearly twelve months old.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, when she saw a girl in her living room.

"Yeah, sorry about that, she still isn't used to that is she?"

"No," Ginny said, "what do you want?"

"Oh, yeah it's about Lavender and Dean. I tried to call them and they weren't there, and I've been calling all the time for ages."

"And . . .?" Ginny asked, wondering what this was leading to.

"Well I'm afraid that, you know, with Malfoy around, something might have happened to them," she said.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione apparated just as soon as they dropped off their children at Mrs. Weasley's.

Harry and Ron were still at Kent, trying to figure out when they were actually going to get there and capture Malfoy.

"We think something's happened to Lavender and Dean," Hermione said quickly, after saying hello to everyone.

Harry nodded, "any information you can give us, like where, when, who?"

"Umm. . . no, they might be at their house," Hermione suggested.

"Ron, can you go with Hermione and check out their house, Ginny you can go too if you want and I'll stay here incase they finish," Harry said.

"Right," said Ron, puffing out his chest. They all disapparated and left Harry there, to look over what the Auror's were doing.

* * *

Hermione unlocked the door to where Lavender and Dean lived, but not before they knocked for a while to see if anyone would answer the door.

They all crept in, peeping around corners before they walked around them. It was when they got to the study that they were shocked.

Lavender was up, sitting on an arm chair, staring at the floor. That wasn't the bad part though, the reason she was staring at the floor was because Dean was lying on it, dead.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked softly.

Lavender still stared at Dean, but answered just as softly, "just yesterday."

"Who did it, Lav?" Hermione asked.

Lavender shook her head and took her eyes off Dean, "Malfoy and his little gang."

Ron disappeared and went back to tell Harry what happened and Hermione and Ginny comforted Lavender, while they waited for Ron to come back with some more people to help get Dean out of the room.

When Harry heard, he ordered people to go and help Ginny and Hermione while he went and took on Malfoy. When Ron heard this he decided to go with Harry. He had to. This was the big criminal, and he didn't think he could stand looking at another dead person's body again.

* * *

Malfoy stood in his mother's boudoir, the place where she had died. He hadn't been back to the Malfoy Mansion since his mother died.

He sat down on one of her old chairs. It creaked slightly and Draco stared at one of the pictures in front of him.

The picture was of him and Padma at their wedding. Men weren't allowed in her boudoir, so she could have whatever picture she wanted in here and her husband couldn't tell her to take it down. That's probably why she spent so much time in their.

He had come alone; Bellatrix and the rest of them were downstairs ready to fight off anyone who came here, not that anyone would. No one had come here for years. Which was good, he didn't want people to come and ruin this place. It was his home.

He heard, from downstairs the door creak open and the sound of Potter and Weasley come in.

"How did you know he was going to come here?" Ron asked.

"All kids return to their mother's grave if they died, I did when I was seventeen," Harry said.

Draco didn't know why he didn't run, on second thoughts, he did. Now was his chance to get revenge on his mothers death, and he wasn't going to give up that chance for anything.

* * *

**Ok, two more chapter to go till the end. Maybe their might be a third. I'm not really sure, I might know by my next update. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers.**


	12. The End for Malfoy

**A/N: Second last chapter! **

**Chapter 12 - The End for Malfoy

* * *

**

"Well, well. Pothead and Weasel-Bee," said Draco coldly.

"Yeah, hi to you too," said Ron uncomfortably.

Harry decided not to laugh; it wasn't the time to do that, especially when Ron was already scared out of his wits.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were doing the best to comfort Lavender, but it was a tough job, especially when she kept mentioning how he died and when and what happened.

Hermione pulled Ginny out of the room.

"Did we really think she would just snap out of it and go "yeah I'm over Dean, lets go party"?"

Ginny shook her head, "no, but we're trying."

"Yeah, we are, but it's not working. Do you think she'd rather be left alone?"

"Just for a while, I think, don't you?" Ginny suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione said.

"Funny place to hide out, do you think?" Malfoy asked.

"No," said Harry quickly.

"I knew you wouldn't think so," he smirked.

"Why did you kill those three girls?"

Malfoy laughed a cold, dark laugh. "Leslie Quinn and her friends thought they had me figured out. But I showed them wrong."

"They knew where you were going?" Harry asked.

"Leslie had also lost her mother, she'd been through a tough time, and then when she heard about the murder she knew the place I would go would be to my mother's grave," he explained. "Probably all the people who lost their mothers would be chasing after me if they had the guts, and Leslie and her friends did."

Harry nodded; his thoughts went back to the woman who said she was Leslie's sister. Now she had no mother and no sister. He didn't even know whether she had a father.

The door burst open again. This time Auror's packed the place. Bellatrix, Avery, Malfoy senior and Rodolphus barged in from the other door.

Harry seethed; this was the time to get back at Bellatrix for killing Sirius. This would be the last time he saw her alive.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand straight at Bellatrix's chest. She fell back silently, and thumped to the ground.

"You'll pay," Rodolphus shouted.

Meanwhile Ron had taken on Avery, cursing and hexing all the spells he could remember, Avery looked a mess.

The Auror's had taken on Malfoy, and had already brought him down. A life sentence in Azkaban waited for him.

An Auror had helped Harry take on Rodolphus and he now lay dead next to his wife.

Malfoy senior was running upstairs, knocking things down while Draco was shouting at him to be careful because this is where his mother died.

"Don't you think I know that you stupid boy!" he shouted back.

Three Auror's were following him, shouting hexes and curses. He fell and tripped, and being on the third story of his mansion, he fell to his defeat.

He wasn't dead, but he couldn't move as he would definitely have a broken back.

* * *

Three months later.

**Harry and Ginny Weasley would like you to come to their house for dinner and desert on Thursday night of next week.**

**Why: To get the family and friends together and to celebrate James' birthday.**

**When: 5:00 to when ever you have to leave (we would prefer that night though)**

**Bring: All of your family, including children.

* * *

**

"Harry come on or we won't be ready in time," Ginny shouted from downstairs.

"James, come on, put your toys away, don't you want to see Rachel?" Harry asked his son who had just turned seven.

"Is Rachel coming?" James asked.

"Of course Rachel is coming, it's your birthday dinner," Harry said, smiling at his son. "But she won't come if you don't hurry up and put your toys away."

When they came down stairs Ginny had a glare on her face.

"Couldn't you walk a bit faster?" she asked with Lauren on her hip.

"He was putting his toys away and then when I said Rachel was coming he sped up," laughed Harry.

The night was going to be exactly the same, just like the beginning of the year, but this time without three people.

Malfoy, who had spent his first three months in Azkaban, Harry had visited his three times on his monthly visits. He had spoken to him, he felt kind of bad for him. He had just handled his mother's death in the wrong way.

"She wouldn't be proud of me now," he had said.

Harry had no idea what to say, this made him feel really bad. "She would be proud of you in anything you did," he had said to him.

Malfoy had smirked at him and muttered a word of thanks.

Dean would be missing, but Lavender had accepted the invitation. She wanted to say thank you to Ginny and Hermione for helping her through a tough stage in her life. She hadn't started to date yet, but she said she had met a nice muggle the other day, but they're "just friends."

Padma would be missing, and sorely missed by everyone. Parvarti was pregnant and she had said that if it was girl that she would name it after Padma.

Harry had convinced Ginny to invite Leslie's sister to the party. Ginny was a bit nervous that she was going to mope around and make the party not fun by telling people her sad story. But after a few phone calls, Ginny and Lydia Quinn had become friends and Ginny knew that she wouldn't do that.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! The bit with Harry and James coming down the stairs was taken from the first chapter. I thought that was nice, you knowing showing that a lot has changed but some things haven't. Please review!**


	13. The End

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed any of the chapters. **

**Chapter 13 - The End.

* * *

**

"No need to worry about who Padma's married to this time," laughed Ginny.

"No," Harry agreed, "there isn't."

It wasn't as happy as last time, sure people were having fun and chatting but they knew there were two important people missing. Harry also knew that he couldn't and wouldn't be able, ever, to make the same feeling as the last party ever again.

"Harry! Ginny, good to see you guys again. I haven't spoken to you for ages," said Percy Weasley.

They were soon joined by Penelope Clearwater, who Percy was going propose to later in the month.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny, I was just talking to James. He's so adorable. I hope we have a soon like him when we have kids," she said while looking at Percy.

Ginny smiled and excused herself; she wanted to go talk to Fred and George.

"Hello little sister," Fred said happily.

"Hello older brother," she laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I was talking to you," she answered back quickly.

"How is Lauren?" he asked. "I would ask how James is but I already asked him myself."

"Well Lauren is perfectly fine how are Ryan and Ben?"

"The same as Lauren," he said, "they're playing with Camille and Cameron right now."

"When aren't they?" she laughed.

"Good point."

"You live next door to each other, they're always playing with each other," she said.

"Did you think I hadn't realised?" he said happily.

"You two are inseparable."

"Thank-you," laughed Fred.

* * *

"Charlie, how are you?"

"Harry, I saw you yesterday at the Ministry, I'm the same as I was yesterday!" Charlie said happily.

"Good for you," Harry said.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Harry nearly hit the roof.

"Bill, oh you scared me," he said.

"That was my point," he laughed.

"Five kids and you haven't lost your sense of humor," Harry said proudly.

"I know, aren't I just the greatest."

"With a wife like that you'd have to be," Ginny said from behind.

"Ginny! You scared me and insulted me at the same time."

"It's what us Weasley's do, Bill. We try and out smart the other one."

They all laughed.

"So I guess it's my turn then," Ron said.

"Wow, little dude, you're getting better," Bill said and patted his youngest brother on the back.

"Thanks," Ron said happily.

"Just waiting on Fred, George and Percy now, but they're off talking to other people,' said Ginny.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley shouted at everyone to sit down and get ready for dinner.

This time Ginny was next to Lydia and Harry, not Malfoy, anyway, she did the table placings this time, seeing as it was her house.

"Do you have a husband?" Ginny asked Leslie.

"No," she laughed, "but I do have a boyfriend, but we're not the closest yet," she told her.

"Oh, ok. Is he a wizard?" she asked.

"No, I prefer men who aren't magical," she explained.

"I know lots of women like that," Ginny said.

"Really? Because I haven't met anyone like that."

"You grow out of it, Hermione and I went through a stage of that, and so did my mother and her mother. I think all witches do."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Do you think that we all grow out of it?"

"I don't think all of us do, some don't, like my friend Ellie, in my year never grew out of her stage," Ginny told her.

"So I might not?"

"Maybe not, because you are a bit older than when we had our stage. I have no idea; it's your choice, really."

* * *

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Ginny shouted across the room, filled with people.

As soon as she said that people stopped talking.

"Thank you," she said. "I just want to thank you all for coming to my son's birthday gathering and I want to take a moment to tell you that in nine months you will probably be coming to my baby shower," she said grinning, looking around the room.

Harry smiled at his pregnant wife. She had told him about a week ago, and the Weasley family had found out three day's ago, but all the others had no idea.

* * *

"Congratulations," Lydia said to her new friend. "I had no idea."

Ginny smiled happily. "Thanks Lydia."

Lavender and Parvarti came up to her and said their words of congratulations and then Luna and Neville did.

"Do you know whether it's a girl or a boy yet?" they asked her.

"Well I already have names for them, if it's a boy – Riley and a girl – Darcy," she said proudly.

"I love those names," said Luna. "Darcy is such a pretty name."

"Thanks Luna," Ginny said. "Harry chose them."

* * *

Harry snuggled next to his wife on their couch later that night, James and Lauren were in bed and the house was silent.

"I didn't choose those names that you told them tonight," said Harry.

"I know, but all mothers know that you don't tell other people the names you have chosen because people steal them," she explained.

"So you're going to stick with the names I told you last night?" asked Harry.

"Of course I am."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, you don't get to know what the names are! There will be a sequal but it might take some time as I am currently working on the 'Without Him' sequal. **

**beachbabe12**


End file.
